


One Shot Series Day 4

by ZosanIsMyOTP



Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZosanIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZosanIsMyOTP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Admiral Pirate Hunter and Admiral Black Leg [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064186
Kudos: 7





	One Shot Series Day 4

One Shot Series Day 4

"Taaka! I can't believe you can get drunk, you alcoholic Marimo."  
Sanji said as he walked with Zoro on his back.  
"Sanji-kun! What happened?! Why are you carryin-"  
"YOU WITCH! GET AWAY FROM MY COOK! OTHERWISE I'LL CUT YOU IN THREE PIECES!"  
Zoro yelled out at Nami pointing at her with his face angry and incoherent.  
"That's why I'm carrying him."  
Sanji smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Oh! Zoro can get drunk?! That's unbelievable!"  
Nami was just as shocked as Sanji was when he saw the state that Zoro was in.  
Zoro was a complete and utter mess and yet Sanji found it very appealing in a special way; giving out hiccups after every few words, laughing and yelling out loudly and not letting anyone close to Sanji. The inner Zoro that Zoro kept hiding deep within himself finally had gotten some limelight.  
"Oi! Trafalgar Law!"  
Zoro called out to the doctor walking along the other side of the road in his slurry and barely understandable voice, who looked up from his phone to see him. Obviously, intrigued, he crossed the road but as soon as he stepped a little closer, Zoro immediately drew his sword and held it at his throat.  
"Oi! Trafalgar Law! You want to get close to him, huh?"  
"Get close to who?"  
"I know you have secret feelings for the Cook."  
"I have secret feelings? For Black Leg-ya?"  
"But, I'm warning you! You'd better stay away from him! The Cook is ONLY AND ONLY MINE! You hear me?! Sanji IS MINE!"  
Zoro ended his threat.  
"Right. Okay. I can't believe you're drunk. Let me just examine-"  
"NO! STAY THERE! I know. You just want to get close to the Cook! Go away!"  
Zoro shooed him and Sanji continued apologizing as Law sighed and walked on his way.  
"Oi, Marimo, just how drunk are you?"  
"Shut up! You're dumb! You don't know when people are eyeing you in a different way."  
"I'm not a child, Marimo. You don't have to protect me or something... and why am I talking to you like an actual understanding adult."  
Sanji continued on his quest to finally get home and let Zoro have some sleep, so that he could sober up.  
"Sanji~"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't go near Tra-guy... or Luffy... or Usopp."  
"Okay, but why?"  
"Don't you get it, idiot? They're all trying to steal you from me!"  
Zoro said as he put the bottle to his mouth again, just for it to be pulled back by Sanji.  
"That's it, Marimo. You've had enough to drink for today."  
"No! Give it back! I'm not even drunk yet."  
"Liar. Before I came to get you at the bar, you grabbed on to Carrot and said «Sanji you look so pretty when you're not hiding your eye.» You're drunk enough. No more saké for you."  
Sanji held on to the bottle as he continued walking along the street, carrying Zoro on his back, the smile on his face not even fading or budging in the slightest.  
Sanji finally reached home and put Zoro onto the sofa.  
"Wait here. I'm going to get you a glass of water."  
Sanji informed him and went to the dining table.  
"Here. Drink up."  
"This isn't saké!"  
"Yes, It's water. Drink up now."  
Sanji scolded Zoro, but it seemed completely useless.  
"But I don't want to. I want saké."  
"I told you. You are not getting any more saké. Hora, drink up."  
Sanji put the glass of water at Zoro's lips slowly making him drink the entire glass.  
"That's a good Marimo there."  
Zoro laughed innocently like a little kid getting a beautiful blush on Sanji's cheeks.  
"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?"  
Zoro just nodded as he sat with his legs crossed.  
"Okay. I'm gonna take your swords and keep them in the corner. Okay?"  
"Don't touch my swords! I'll cut you."  
"You'll get hurt, Marimo. I'll just put them in the corner."  
"I won't get hurt!"  
"Okay. I'll get hurt."  
"You'll get hurt? Okay then."  
Zoro agreed. Sanji slowly grabbed the three scabbards and placed his swords in his usual corner in their bedroom.  
"I'm going to make a soup now. Stay here. Okay? Then you can have the soup I'm making just for you."  
Sanji said emphasizing on the last few words.  
"Just for me?"  
"Yes. Just for you."  
Sanji ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen. As soon as he put the broth to boil, he heard the noise of furniture moving with a loud thud.  
"Zoro!"  
He came running outside to spot the drunk swordsman on the floor and Sanji's glass centre table was now in pieces.  
"Zoro! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"  
Sanji rushed quickly to help him. He got Zoro up again.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Where did you go?"  
"I was in the kitchen."  
"You left me."  
"Huh?"  
"You left me here alone."  
Zoro looked at him.  
"Okay. I'm sorry. Would you like to sit near the kitchen so you can see me working?"  
"Hmm."  
Zoro agreed as he hugged Sanji in a fluffy warm hug.  
"Okay. Let's go."  
Sanji put Zoro's hand over his shoulder and sat him down at the dining table.  
Zoro stared at him as he rushed to stop the soup from overflowing. He added all the vegetables and shredded chicken and put the lid on. He prepared a dish for Zoro. He served the soup once he was done and joined Zoro at the dining table.  
"Here."  
Sanji tucked the napkin on the collar of the swordsman.  
"What is this?!"  
"Hey! Don't touch it! The soup is hot. If it spills, you'll get burnt."  
Sanji swapped his hand off.  
"Now, drink up."  
He placed the soup in front of Zoro. He didn't know if Zoro was doing this on purpose or not, but didn't even look capable of holding the spoon properly.  
"Taaka. I guess I don't have a choice this time."  
Sanji dragged the bowl towards himself and faced Zoro.  
"Open your mouth."  
Sanji instructed as he got the spoonful to Zoro's mouth. Zoro drank the entire spoon of steaming hot soup in one go.  
"Eaah!"  
"Ofcourse! I told you it's hot, Marimo."  
Sanji sighed as he immediately have Zoro some cold water, which Zoro blew on just in case.  
"Guess you're more of a lost cause than I thought, you alcoholic swordsman."  
He smiled at Zoro.  
He blew on the soup and touched it to his lip just to check the temperature. He blew some more and gave it to Zoro. Zoro drank it. Sanji held up another spoonful and Zoro drank that one too, and the next, and the next, and the next until the entire bowl of soup was over.  
"Good boy."  
Sanji said and Zoro smiled at him, not his usual stoic smirk but a just purely happy wide childlike smile. This made Sanji return the smile with just as much happiness.  
"Sanji~."  
"What is it?"  
"I love you."  
Zoro continued smiling like that. Sanji wanted to click a photo, but nothing could ever give him the joy of that moment. Even though, Zoro was drunk, even though Zoro had no idea what he was saying, even though Zoro was going to forget all about this tomorrow morning, Zoro just saying those words to him rattled him completely. Sanji wanted to cling to those words as Zoro's real feelings coming out due to the freedom given to Zoro by the alcohol.  
"Don't say that while you're drunk, Marimo."  
Sanji averted his face.  
"Do you love me, Sanji?"  
He insisted.  
"Let's get you to bed."  
"Do you not love me, Sanji?"  
Zoro still continued.  
"You're drunk, Marimo-head. You don't know what you're talking about. We'll talk later."  
"Do you love me, Sanji?"  
Zoro held on to his rolled up sleeves demanding in a answer, but not in his usual bossy way, more in a innocent way like a child asks their mother.  
"I love you, Zoro. Let's get you to bed now."  
Sanji gave in kissing Zoro's forehead. It didn't matter that Zoro wouldn't remember it. He just felt right saying it. It fit in like the piece of a jigsaw puzzle, just meant to be there.  
Sanji placed the bowl back in the kitchen and returned to Zoro.  
"Yosh. Up we go."  
Sanji supported Zoro, one hand holding his hand over his shoulder while the other holding his waist, and walked alongside him.  
"I love you, Sanji."  
Zoro whispered slowly in his ear earning a very rewarding smile from Sanji along with a complementary blush.  
Zoro slowly licked Sanji's ears, giggling at the deep red ear-to-ear blush that had appeared on Sanji's cheeks.  
"S-Stop that! Marimo!"  
Sanji shook his head trying to shake off Zoro's advances with it.  
Sanji put him down in the bed on his side, put a pillow behind his back and let him sleep.  
Sanji was the responsible one who usually dealt with any of the Straw Hat gang when they got drunk, but this was the first time he was doing it for Zoro.  
"Mm... Sanji..."  
Zoro mumbled.  
For the next hour Sanji kept checking on him, just in case for alcohol poisoning. He had already talked to Chopper over the *den den mushi* for some guidance, and acted accordingly.  
"...mhmm... My cook... Cut you..."  
Zoro mumbled as he seemed to be falling asleep.  
"I'll check in on you in a few hours as Chopper said, okay?"  
Sanji gave Zoro a small kiss on his forehead before turning around to leave... But Sanji stayed. He stayed by Zoro's side. He couldn't just leave Zoro and go on with his life like nothing was happening.  
Sanji got his files and reports to the bed as he kept a watchful eye on Zoro. He continued working as Zoro held on to his hand and slept peacefully.

"Hmm...Hmm?"  
Sanji tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were heavy like lead. Sanji decided he needed a break for himself and closed back his eyes and went to bed. He slowly turned around and realized himself being faced with Zoro's chest and smell.  
"Huh? Huh? Hein?! Ma-Marimo!"  
"Oh shut up! Stop yelling. My head is already hurting."  
Zoro pulled him closer.  
"You're wearing my clothes!"  
Sanji whisper-yelled at him grabbing the shirt that donned his chest beautifully.  
"I know."  
He murmured.  
"Shut up now."  
"D-Did you use my shampoo as well?!"  
Sanji gasped as he smelled the underlying tones of the swordsman. He could easily tell. This was quite the stark difference from the usual steel, sweat, blood, pride and willpower. He smelled like he would cut you down, but like a cake and serve you on a neatly garnished silver platter.  
"Mmm."  
The only response Sanji got.  
He remembered Zoro's the three magical words the day before and how unguardedly Zoro expressed his feelings yesterday. It was almost like magic or somehow like Zoro had become another person...but at the same time, it wasn't that different. Sanji always knew because of the small things that Zoro did. How he ever so slightly put his hands over Sanji's shoulder when talking to other people to show his possessiveness; how he never backed off from handling Sanji even when he was so unreasonable and emotional; how he remembered small things about Sanji and made efforts to make his life simpler like not drinking the last bottle of sake until Sanji had replenished it because Sanji didn't like to see empty cupboards; how playful he was with Sanji by sometimes just pranking him and calling him names; how he randomly hugged Sanji when he felt like Sanji needed it. Even when they weren't dating, he would do these things for Sanji, he was now freer and more comfortable doing all the things he already did and even took them a step further.  
Sanji knew all of these things, but he liked to see Zoro being expressive like this. It was his first time. He knew Zoro felt things on a deeper level, he could tell from the way Zoro talked and behaved, but he always maintained this sort of logical outer covering. Sanji even though he didn't want to, felt distanced.  
"I wish you'd be more like that sometimes, Marimo."  
Sanji murmured as he snuggled further into Zoro.  
"Why? What did I do?"  
He asked groggily.  
"That's a secret. Only for me and drunk Marimo to know."  
Sanji held him tighter, laughing to himself. Zoro was completely perplexed and he didn't like being kept in the dark about things, but if him being in the dark was going to make Sanji laugh and blush like this, he didn't mind.  
Zoro held on to Sanji tighter as well, putting one of his legs over Sanji's. They just lay there holding on to each other. They found their home in each other. A place where they could be completely comfortable, where the silence did all the talking, where closed eyes showed them everything that they wanted to see about each other, where soft touches from each other brought them closer than any passionate sexual acts ever could... In a world where only they existed for each other. No dreams to chase, no promises to keep, nowhere to go, just home...a place to be.


End file.
